battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Eto (Novel)
Backstory Megumi Eto (江藤惠 Etō Megumi) comes from a normal home and according to her, has overprotective parents as they gave her a cellphone to take with her on the trip in case something happened. Megumi was bullied and because of that she can get scared of people like Mitsuko Souma's gang. She is friends with Kaori Minami and Mizuho Inada. Megumi can be quite caring when someone is kind to her, she can be very harsh on herself when something she does goes wrong. When Megumi was a child she heard a story about a ghost ship called Marie Celeste whose crew vanished into thin air. She has a somewhat wild imagination. Appearance Megumi has shortish hair and is one of the more petite girls in the class. Mitsuko Souma is taller than her, as are most people. She resembles Kayoko Kotohiki slightly, as does Yuko Sakaki. Friends and Enemies Mizuho Inada and Kaori Minami are her closest friends and she seemed to be on good terms with Noriko Nakagawa as she knew of Megumi's crush on Shuya Nanahara. Megumi was often bullied by Hirono Shimizu; Hirono first entered Megumi's class in their second year of junior high school. When Megumi and Hirono were in the same hall, Hirono typically tripped Megumi and/or slashed Megumi's skirt with a razor. Before the program, Hirono lost interest in Megumi, who was disappointed about the fact that Hirono stayed in her class for the third year. In the Program After leaving the school, the terrified Megumi hides inside one of the houses. She is seen cowering in the kitchen. She then thinks about her friends and how she wishes that Shuya was with her and eventually her family. With the thoughts of her family she realised that she has her mobile phone with her. Kinpatsu Sakamochi told the students that the phone lines were down, but Megumi believes that she might be able to get through this way. She dials her home phone number, and when a male voice answers, she assumes it was her father, and begins to cry for help. The teacher revealed himself as the voice on the phone - the organizers were controlling all the mobile phone signals too. Soon afterwards, Megumi hears someone else enter the house, so she hides underneath a table in the kitchen. She was terrified when she realised that the person who appears is Mitsuko Souma, because she knows Mitsuko has a bad reputation and is friends with Hirono, who bullied Megumi. Megumi starts to think that maybe she can kill Mitsuko when her phone rings and gives away her position. Sakamochi calls her again, warning her to turn her phone off in case it attracts unwanted attention. Of course, Sakamochi can see all the locations of the Battle Royale students, so he knows this would put her in danger. Mitsuko approaches Megumi, and tells Megumi that she is scared too, and wants to team up with her. Megumi is relieved, and hugs Mitsuko, telling her how sorry she was for thinking about killing her. As they embrace, Mitsuko slit Megumi's throat with her kama sickle; Mitsuko had been acting the whole time, and had intended to kill Megumi. Later, Hiroki Sugimura finds Megumi's corpse while searching for Kayoko and pays proper respects to her before fleeing the house, which at that point was about to become part of a forbidden zone. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female